Konatsu Masquerade Soliloquy: Ukyou
by Ukyou Kuonji
Summary: Ukyou decides to have her kunoichi follow in her footsteps... which is a great honor, until...


Konatsu Masquerade Soliloquy: Ukyou   
  
It was a proud day indeed when Ukyou-sama summoned me to the kitchen   
shortly after Ranma and Akane's wedding.   
  
"Take off that kimono, Konatsu."   
  
I misunderstood her meaning, and my eyes goggled. "Ukyou-sama... what   
are you saying...?"   
  
She quickly backed up a step, and waved her hands in front of her,   
laughing and blushing furiously. "No, no, no... nothing like that,   
Konatsu." She waved her hand toward a coat rack in the corner. On it   
was hanging an exact replica of her own okonomi-yaki seller's   
costume. "I ordered this from a local uniform shop, and it's finally   
arrived. I think you're ready to work side by side with me rather   
than just as a waitress..." and she winked at me.   
  
"Go ahead, try it on... I want to see if it fits; I gotta return for   
alterations it if it doesn't, ya know, and they only give me so much   
time for that..."   
  
I removed my kimono, and put the leggings and the robe on in a daze.   
She thought I was worthy of this! I was overwhelmed. The outfit was   
perfect... I looked almost like Ukyou-sama. Well, almost...   
  
She held out her hand to me. In it was a white hair ribbon. "Here ya   
go. This'll finish it off..." She walked over to me, and gently   
pulled the flowers and ribbons out of my hair. She then grasped the   
whole of it, like a sheaf of wheat, and tied this new white ribbon   
around it. "There ya go, sugar...   
  
"Let's have a look atcha, ne?" She stepped back to appraise her work   
and nodded approval. "Super..." She waved atme to indicate a nearby   
mirror, and I went over to it...   
  
...and saw two Ukyous staring back at me. The one in the foreground   
wore a expression of perplexed amazement, while the other Ukyou off   
to the side was still nodding in satisfaction at her creation. I   
turned back to her.   
  
"Ukyou-sama... I can't believe this! Thank you!" I dropped to my   
knees and bowed. "I will do everything in my powers to be worthy of   
this honor you have bestowed upon me."   
  
Ukyou-sama sighed. "Get up, Konatsu... this is only gonna be half the   
battle. You've gotta learn how to cook like me, now, too." She   
grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Now, let's get on with   
things, shall we?"   
  
*****  
  
For the next few weeks, we worked in tandem. Every move she made, I   
shadowed, until I could copy all of her patterns without looking.   
Every so often, I could feel her presence retreating, stepping back   
to see how I would handle the next order on my own. And in all   
humility, I would say I acquitted myself well. Our business began   
to grow, as word spread of the 'twin Ucchans' performance. And with   
both of us behind the grill, we were prepared.   
  
*****  
  
It was a rainy, blustery day outside. The kind of day that persuaded   
your ordinary mortals to stay indoors at all costs.   
  
But Ukyou-sama was no mere mortal. She set a portable grill down by   
my futon that morning with a clang that bolted me awake.   
  
"Come on, 'Natsu-chan, get up... we're going on holiday."   
  
I must have looked awfully puzzled at that. "Holiday?"   
  
She shrugged. "Or you can call it a training journey, if you prefer.   
C'mon... you gonna sit around in bed all day, or what? Grab your   
grill and let's go."   
  
As I clambered to my feet, picking up the grill as I rose, I made a   
mental note of the fact that, through the kitchen window, it was   
still dark. I doubted the storm was *that* severe; it must be awfully   
early in the morning. I began to wonder if Ukyou-sama had even gotten   
to sleep.   
  
Daylight had broken by the time we reached our destination, although   
you would hardly know from the skies. The wind and the rain were   
howling furiously, and the ocean was crashing against the promontory   
upon which we set our grills.   
  
Ukyou had poised hers precariously on the edge of the rocks. If a   
wave came in too high, she would be in serious danger. She lit her   
grill, and turned to me, screaming to be heard over the wind and   
waves: "Now watch me! Do everything I do, okay?!" After the past few   
weeks, she hardly had to tell me, but I nodded and fired up my own   
grill.   
  
We spent the better part of the day fighting the elements as we   
prepared okonomi-yaki that, it occurred to me, no one would ever eat.   
The waste saddened me, but when I tried one of my creations during a   
brief lull, it was so waterlogged as to be unpalatable even for me.   
So, I thought, these are the sacrifices of training...  
  
Ukyou-sama, for her part, never even bothered tasting her work. She   
was preparing okonomi-yaki at a frantic pace, all the while yelling   
down the wind. With her back to me, I couldn't make out all that she   
was saying, but I'm sure I caught Ranma's name once or twice, and a   
fair number of unprintable words as well.   
  
Finally, late in the afternoon, the rains subsided, as did the   
breakers against the rocks. Ukyou turned off her grill, and dumped   
the bucket she had filled with okonomi-yaki into the sea. "Here ya   
go, fishies!" she screamed, "Take it, compliments of the Ucchan!"   
  
She turned to me, and picked up my bucket. "How'dja do here? Hmm...   
not bad." It wasn't quite as full as hers, but apparantly it was   
close enough, even in her eyes. Again, she heaved its contents into   
the water.   
  
"Okay, Konatsu... that'll do. You've done very well. Let's get back,   
now, shall we?" I tried not to stare at her as we made our way back   
to the Ucchan, but I noticed her eyes were tinged with red. I   
realized that the dampness on her face had not been merely rain or   
sea or sweat... but if she wasn't going to say anything about it...   
  
*****  
  
In time, the novelty of the 'twin Ucchans' wore off a bit, and our   
clientele dropped back to the old regulars and a handful of new ones.   
With business at a relatively slow pace, it didn't surprise me when   
Ukyou-sama opened the store wearing one of the fancy kimonos she had   
given me to wear when I was working as a waitress. She had pulled her   
hair back in a long ponytail as well; in fact, she almost looked the   
way I used to. Several customers actually confused us, but when I   
tried to correct them, I was met with a rather harsh glare from   
Ukyou-sama. I was stilled in a hurry, but I had to wonder why...   
  
*****  
  
This went on for a while; I worked behind the grill, creating   
okonomi-yaki with as much panache as a could muster, while Ukyou-sama   
relegated herself to the role of 'draw girl', even to the point of   
enduring customers' invariably addressing her as "Konatsu-chan."   
  
One night, I was busy cleaning down the grill while Ukyou-sama took   
care of the dishes in the back room. When I finished up, I walked   
into the kitchen, to find all the dishes neatly cleaned and stacked,   
but no sign of Ukyou-sama. All I ever found was a small piece of   
paper on my old futon with three little words scribbled on it in her   
handwriting:   
  
"Tell no one."  
  
I searched long and hard through the streets of Tokyo that night. And   
every night thereafter. I felt honor-bound to respect her wishes, and   
so I never told the police. But night after night, you might hear the   
wind on a calm night, as I continue my search for my missing   
mistress. But day after day, I am Ukyou-sama myself, pretending   
everything is normal, serving up okonomi-yaki with even the same   
broken heart she must have carried for so long, carrying out her   
second dream in her stead, the dream she abandoned to me for... what?   
  
And people still come into the Ucchan these days, and ask me the   
fateful question: "Hey, Ukyou... where's Konatsu these days?"   
  
And I respond, with total honesty, "I have no idea."   
  
*****  
  
"And they say   
Life's made of cruel circumstance.   
Fate plays the tune, and we dance,   
Dance, till we drop in the dust, and we're gone,   
and the world... just... goes on..."   
  
from "Christmas at Denny's" by Randy Stonehill   



End file.
